


snow day

by elyndis



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyndis/pseuds/elyndis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben and Leslie - nerds in love, books!, cuddling!" [advent fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow day

Snow taps against the window, blankets the ground outside in white. Ben watches his fiancée chew on her lip as her eyes fly over the page, take in the Starks and the Lannisters battling for dominance. Later she’ll want to venture outside, build a snowman, make a snow angel, maybe even have a snowball fight. But right now she’s content to stay under the covers with him, clad in his Li’l Sebastian t-shirt, a good book – one of his, no less – propped up on her knees.

He’s supposed to be reading too, a dog-eared copy of her favorite Eleanor Roosevelt biography perched in his lap, but if he’s honest with himself he’s really paying more attention to her than to the boarding school misadventures of the former First Lady.

Two cups of hot cocoa simmer on their respective nightstands; hers is topped off with a large dollop of whipped cream and overflowing with marshmallows. He is really glad they moved into this house together, went shopping for furniture as a couple, argued over where to place everything. The quiet domesticity of it pumps through him, leaves him feeling warm and heavy and good, a reassuring weight on his heart.

All because they have matching nightstands.

Ben can feel himself smiling and the miniature tree on Leslie’s bookshelf – _their_ bookshelf – twinkles back at him. Leslie had insisted on a tree in every room. (He did manage to convince her that the garage didn’t need one, and they had eventually compromised on a Christmas tree night-light for the bathroom.) The tinsel and flashing lights project a kaleidoscope of color around the room, painting her skin in vibrant colors, playing at the silken strands of her hair, and he thinks she might just shine brighter than the tree.

He drops his gaze down to his lap when she shifts on the bed, an arm reaching out to fumble for the mound of candy scattered on the bed in front of her. Her cold toes seek him out under the covers, wiggle against his shins.

She’s smiling brightly when he chances a glance at her.

“Want a kiss?” she asks.

He pauses, feels his brow furrow. Was that a trick question? He always wants a kiss. He’s trying to think of an appropriate response when she thrusts her hand at him, a foiled-covered piece of chocolate nestled in her palm.

Oh, a Hershey’s kiss.

She must read the confusion and the ensuing disappointment on his face (he’s never had a very good poker face, at least when it comes to her) because she’s grinning mischievously and withdrawing the proffered treat before he can reach for it, pulling the wrapper off and pushing it past her lips.

He watches as she bites down on it, fluttering her eyelids shut in wordless appreciation, the pale column of her throat working as she swallows.

Then she’s crowding close, fusing her mouth to his, tongue sweeping the cavern of his mouth, and he hums in approval. She tastes like chocolate and whipped cream and happiness.

He nuzzles the spot behind her ear and she growls against his neck, whispering a string of unintelligible syllables in his ear. He thinks it might be Dothraki. But with the way her voice is pitched low and breathy, the way her cold hands are starting to work their way under his shirt, he’s inclined to agree with anything she has to say.


End file.
